


The Master and The Prince

by Yudonomi



Series: AusHun Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, AusHunWeek2020, F/M, will add more tags if i ever get to update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: "Oh," the Servant replied. He gave her a glance from head to toe, eyebrows furrowing at her dusty pajamas "You...summoned me?""Yes." Erzsi raised her hand to show him the red marks on her skin "I'm your Master.""Well then," he said, "Greetings, Master. I am a Servant from the Caster class. It's a pleasure to meet you."...or the Fate AU that no one asked for. Published for AusHun Week 2020 Day 2: Crossover
Relationships: Austria & Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: AusHun Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775827
Kudos: 4





	The Master and The Prince

The light died down and the smoke settled. Erzsébet uncrossed her arms to find a man standing before her. He was dressed in a dark blue coat, breeches, heeled shoes, and a fine velvet vest. Narrow-rimmed glasses framed his purple eyes, and soft brown hair was combed over to one side of his head, a single strand standing prominently tall. He carried a stick with him- perhaps a wand or a baton. Looking around the room, he seemed to have no care for Erzsi's presence. 

"Hello," she called out, but the man was too busy sneering at the dusty books she stacked in the corner. "Hello," she repeated, to no effect.

Growling beneath her breath, she walked over to the man, waving her hand right in his face "Szia!"

"Oh," he replied. He gave her a glance from head to toe, eyebrows furrowing at her dusty pajamas "You...summoned me?"

"Yes." Erzsi raised her hand to show him the red marks on her skin "I'm your Master." 

"Well then," the man said, "Greetings, Master. I am a Servant from the Caster class. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too." Erzsi replied, trying not to let her shoulders sag too much. She had wanted a Rider, or maybe even a Saber. She could already hear her late uncle chiding her for forgetting to find a proper catalyst before summoning.

Damn him and changing the clocks. She was off her peak by an entire hour thanks to him!

Caster tapped his baton- that was what it was, right?- against his palm "Master, may I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Clean this room up." Caster clicked his tongue, wiping imaginary dust off his shoulder "I absolutely refuse to use this...pit as my study."

Erzsi's jaw dropped open. The nerve- "Hey, I'm Master here."

"And?"

She huffed "You're not the boss of me."

"There are certain areas where I am more experienced than you, and from what you are showing me it seems that cleanliness is one of them. So," he pointed at the floor with his baton "Clean up. I expect you to be done by the hour."

Erzsi groaned. Of all Servants she could have summoned, it had to be a princely priss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3(?) year old fic that I am still working on, but I half-doubt my ability to finish it but also shame if it never sees light of day so here is the prologue, at least.


End file.
